Shadow Tale
by KKJeanne
Summary: Behind most evil, there is a shadow. A dark, sinister shadow, with enough power to destroy the universe as we know it. It is the senshi's duty to protect our universe but can they do it without Usagi? Without the silver crystal?
1. Shadow Games

Sailor Moon ST  
Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon:  
Shadow Tale  
  
Setting: If this were part of the anime or manga, it would almost take the place of SailorStars, if that makes any sense. o.0 Its in Tokyo, and all the senshi are 16-17. Thats about all you need to know. ^^  
  
  
The sun had long set over Tokyo. All lay snug in their beds. At the top of Tokyo tower, a demon loomed. The shadow demon.   
  
"My Queen," he whispered. "I shall find you. Then we will get rid of the Sailor Senshi, and this world will be ours."  
  
"You shall find me with great ease. I am hidden among them and I walk with them, but few know my true identity," came a voice from the darkness. "Go forth, Shadow, my demon, my minion, find me and bring me to life!"  
  
"Yes, my Queen, all shall be done and in the swiftest possible time," said Shadow. He cackled up at the crescent moon. "Sailor Moon, if you hear me, beware! For it is I who shall find you and I who shall eliminate you!"  
  
  
Chapter One  
Shadow Games  
  
"Mother! How could you not wake me up!!" cried Usagi, running out the door. "Erg.....I don't even have a lunch!" She ran down the streets of Tokyo, her bag flying out behind her.   
  
Makoto had just stepped out of her door when Usagi whipped by. "Hey! Wait up!"  
  
"Not time! Not time! Gotta run! You should too! If I'm late, and you are standing there, that makes you late, too!" cried Usagi. Makoto glanced at her watch.  
  
"For once you're right Usagi, lets go!" They both ran as fast as they could and managed to arrive at school just as the bell rang.  
  
"See ya, Makoto!" said Usagi upon parting with her friend. They had different classes.  
  
"Okay every one, pencils out!" said the teacher as Usagi walked in. "Pop-quiz!"  
  
"Oh god! Help me Ami!" cried Usagi, shaking her friends shoulder.  
  
"Its just simple math. Dividing, subtracting, adding, and multiplying integers and adding and subtracting matrices. Then just solve the algebraic equations. After than it is just percentages! Come on, Usagi, you know this! This is practically 6th grade math!" said Ami.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, itetrices and matergers! I got it! I am all set!" said Usagi and started to work furiously. Ami laughed softly.   
  
Five minutes later Usagi cheered because she had gotten through the first problem and Ami smiled softly, because she was done. She walked up and handed her test to the teacher.   
  
"Ami, Ami!" whispered Usagi, poking Ami with her pencil.   
  
"Shush! I'm trying to study!"  
  
"And I am trying to ask you for help!"  
  
"This is a test, I can't give help! You have to help yourself, Usagi!"  
  
"Ami, Usagi, quit the chatter or else I will give you both zeroes!"  
  
"Sorry, sensei," they said in unison.  
  
A half-an-hour later Usagi finished her test. She had worked really hard and hoped to get good grade. (Usagi? Good grade? Maybe....never....)  
  
A tall boy then strolled into the room. He had dark hair and eyes and wore dark clothes. His skin was a tan shade.  
  
"Omigod, Ami, major hunk alert!" cried Usagi. Ami looked up. Even she had to admit that this was a major-er-hunk, as Usagi put it. So did half the class-the female half.  
  
"Hello, my name's Shounino Kumori-(Child of the Shadows)-I just got transferred here. Sorry I'm late, there was a lot of paper work to fill out at the office," he grinned, one of those heart stopping grins. Even the teacher looked a little taken back by this boys good-no, make that great-looks.  
  
"Welcome!" said the teacher. "We were just taking a quiz. Here's yours. Just pick a seat." His eyes immediately rested on Ami, who blushed. He took a seat behind her.  
  
Five minutes later Kumori had finished the test. Ami was astounded. Could someone's intelligence actually equal hers? That was all she wanted was some one to talk to, some one to be able to explain her complex theories with. She sighed dreamily.  
  
Most of the girls in that class missed the rest of the lessons that day, do to the handsome new student. Ami was the only one who concentrated at all, which showed off her intelligence even more than usual-and made the debonair Kumori notice her, too.   
  
At lunch Makoto, Ami, and Usagi all ate lunch together. Makoto and Ami were benevolent and shared their lunches with Usagi.  
  
"Thanks guys!" said Usagi, her mouth stuffed with rice and sushi. Makoto had cookies for desert too! Usagi was pleased with that.  
  
"Who's the hunk?" asked Makoto pointing to Kumori.  
  
"Shounino Kumori," answered Ami promptly.  
  
"He laughs just like my old boyfriend," murmured Makoto as Kumori let out a long chuckle as the girls swarmed around him. (For all of you who don't know, Makoto sees a little bit of her old boyfriend everywhere)  
  
"And just look at him," said Usagi, slightly drooling.  
  
"And he's so smart," said Ami. Usagi and Makoto looked at her funny.   
  
"Yeah...." they muttered, huge anime sweat drops appearing next to their heads. They continued to stare at Kumori, and then he started to walk over.   
  
"Omigod, he's coming over here!" exclaimed Usagi.  
  
"Shush! Act natural!" chided Makoto.  
  
Finally Kumori reached the girls. He looked down at them about a foot and a half or so, he was SO tall.  
  
"Hi! I'm Mizuno Ami," said Ami, holding out her hand to shake. Kumori reached over and kissed it, causing Ami to blush furiously.  
  
"I am Kino Makoto," said Makoto and when Kumori kissed her hand, she took it gracefully, with poise and elegance.   
  
"I am-I am Tsu-Tsuki-" stuttered Usagi. Kumori laughed and bent over her hand and kissed it lightly. Usagi smiled and giggled slightly.  
  
"Mizuno-san, I was wondering if you would like to cut the day short, my car's outside"-'He has a car!?' thought Usagi-"and we could go for a ride. I was planning on visiting one of the science museums. I would love for you to come and share your insight." He smiled-'What a smile!' thought Makoto-and waited patiently for the answer.  
  
"Well...um...I have classes," said Ami.  
  
"They'll be here when you get back! Please Mizuno-san! You have a good mind, I can tell. I have never found any one, who equals or tops my intelligence, like you do," pleaded Kumori. Ami smiled, she felt more or less the same way.  
  
"Just this once, Shounino-san," Ami said. "Guys, could you say that I got sick and had to go home?" Makoto and Usagi nodded. Both had a look on their faces that said 'Ami? Skipping class?'   
  
'That Ami is sooooooo lucky! Brains, looks, and now hunks!' thought Usagi a little jealously.  
  
'I am so happy for her! To bad it isn't me, though,' thought Makoto as Ami and Kumori walked off.  
  
"She is sooo lucky!" cried Usagi when Ami and Kumori were out of earshot.  
  
"I know, I know!" said Makoto with a sigh as she remembered her old boyfriend. (Makoto never really got over her old boyfriend)  
  
  
Later that afternoon they were all gathered at Rei's temple.  
  
"I have got to meet this guy!" cried Minako.   
  
"He is sooo smart and nice and handsome!" said Usagi.  
  
"What about Mamo-chan?" taunted Rei.  
  
"He is sooo much older than me and he is never as nice as Kumori was! He sill calls me meatball head sometimes!" cried Usagi. Unfortunately for her, Mamoru had just walked up behind her. He had a sad, and hurt look on his face, like he might cry. He turned around and rushed out of the temple.  
  
"You won't have to worry about me anymore!" he called over his shoulder as he left.  
  
"Mamo!" cried Usagi, but it was too late, Mamoru was gone and the damage was done. Usagi sat down and started to cry.  
  
"Mamo-chan," she whimpered.  
  
"I just saw Mamoru, he looked really-" began Ami as she walked in with Kumori. She saw Usagi on the ground crying.  
  
"Ami-chan, I think that I should go now," said Kumori, looking a bit bewildered. Ami nodded.  
  
"Bye!" she said as he walked out. Ami, Minako, Rei, and Makoto all sat around Usagi.  
  
"What happened?" asked Ami. The others explain and Usagi sobbed harder.   
  
"I love Mamo, I didn't mean to hurt him!" cried Usagi. The others nodded.   
  
"We know," said Minako.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Usagi, this is all my fault," said Rei.  
  
"Yes it is!" said Usagi. She did the Japanese tongue thing (Pulling down the skin beneath one's eye, and sticking out one's tongue) to Rei and she did it back. After carrying on for a few moments, Usagi plastered a look of disgust on her face and walked out of the temple.  
  
  
Shadow was at the top of Tokyo tower talking to with his master.   
  
"My Queen, the time draws yet nearer," Shadow said.  
  
"Yes, only a few more days until I am fully revived. Then all shall be well and we shall rule this planet! The humans shall be my slaves and the Senshi my personal servants. And you, you my Shadow, shall have amazing power!" laughed the Queen.  
  
"I ask you one thing, my queen," said Shadow.  
  
"Yes, Shadow?"  
  
"There is a girl I ask you to spare," said Shadow.  
  
"You are not growing fond of these humans, are you, my demon?"  
  
"Never! She has brains and wit, and she should be a good asset to us!" The evil queen smiled at Shadow's words.   
  
"We do need people for our side. We must built up an army," she murmured and thought it over. "I will do you this favor and spare her mercy, for you have served me well. Write her name on the wall."   
  
She motioned to a wall covered in blo-red ink. These were the lives she had spared, souls she had captured, spirits forever hers.  
  
Shadow pricked the end of his finger with his sword and wrote on the wall, "Mizuno, Ami." The letters flashed bright blue for a moment and then turned to a dull blood color.  
  
"Do you love this girl?" asked the queen. Shadow made no move to answer. "Answer me now and tell me the truth, I can see through the minds of men and into their hearts, I shall know a fib if one be told!"  
  
Shadow bowed his head in shame. "Yes, my master," he whispered.  
  
"Yes what?"  
  
"I love her."  
  
  
"Why me?" called Mamoru to the moon. He sat on the roof of his apartment building, thinking of Usagi. "I loved her, she was the one!" A tear slid down his cheek. "Her smile, her laugh, her mind, her soft words." He shook his head. "I vow to find this Kumori and make him suffer! I will not let him take my love and with her my child!"  
  
  
"Why won't he pick up?" cried Usagi. She had been calling Mamoru all night, but no one picked up. She tried feebly one last time.  
  
"Hi, this is Mamoru," came a voice.  
  
"Mamo?" cried Usagi.  
  
"I'm not home right now, but I'll be sure to get back to you as soon as possible. Just leave your name and number. Bye!"  
  
"The answering machine. Again," cried Usagi.  
  
"Mama, what's wrong?" asked Chibiusa, walking in.  
  
"Nothing, Usa. Now isn't it past your bedtime?"  
  
"Yes," she muttered angrily and walked up to bed.  
  
  
'I love him,' thought Ami as she gazed at the stars through her telescope, 'I really love him. He is the one. If only he knew how I felt. I long to hear his words, feel his touch, see his face, smell his cologne, let his name roll off my tongue.'  
  
"Kumori! Kumori!" Ami whispered to the stars.  
  
  
"God, I feel so bad, its my fault!!" said Rei. "Why, oh why, did I mention Mamo? Why?"  
  
"Don't feel bad," said Makoto. She, Rei, and Minako were having a three way phone conversation. Minako was at Makoto's.  
  
"He'll come around and realize that she is the one person in the world who understands him and should be with him," said Minako.  
  
"Maybe, but I still feel really bad. Look, I gotta go. I am going to kill those ravens if they don't shut up! Bye!"  
  
"Later."  
  
"See ya."  
  
  
"Setsuna, something is wrong, do you feel it?" asked Haruka.  
  
"Yes. I know what part of it is. I should have never helped Chibiusa come here. She has overstayed. She must go back to her mother," said Setsuna. Michiru walked into the house that the outer Senshi shared.  
  
"Hi hun," she said, walking to Haruka. Haruka gave Michiru a kiss.   
  
"How'd the concert go?" asked Setsuna.  
  
"It was lovely! When I play, I feel so alive!" gushed Michiru. Haruka nodded knowingly.   
  
"Thats how I feel when I race-alive," said Haruka.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean," said Setsuna.   
  
"What's wrong?" asked Michiru seeing solemn looks on Haruka and Setsuna's faces.  
  
"Chibiusa has stayed too long," said Setsuna.  
  
"A shadow is coming," said Haruka abruptly. Michiru nodded.   
  
"I felt it too," said Michiru.  
  
"Chibiusa is the future princess, we've got to get her back to Crystal Tokyo," said Setsuna.  
  
"Something bad is going to happen and Chibi-chan needs to get out of here, I don't know why, but I feel it," said Haruka. The others nodded and they all thought for a moment. Michiru sighed.  
  
"Lets get going."  
  
  
"You have found love?" said the Queen. Shadow nodded shamefully. "It is too bad that it is with an earthling, but if you have found love I am happy for you."  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Shadow.  
  
"I too once had love, with my darling Murk. There was also Endymion, earth prince, long ago. Back then I went by a different name, I wasn't Queen Shade, I was know as Serenity, Princess Serenity."  
  
  
Hotaru walked behind the other outer Senshi, hoping not to be seen. She wasn't going to let them take Usa, she was her only friend. The outer Senshi cared for her, but that was what they were, her caretakers. Usa was a friend and she wasn't about to let them take that away from her.  
  
"Some one's following us," said Haruka.  
  
"You are just being paranoid!" said Michiru.  
  
"I really hear something!" exclaimed Haruka.  
  
"We can transform, just to be safe," said Setsuna.  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power!"  
  
"Pluto Crystal Power!"  
  
"Make UP!"  
  
And, from the shadows, came the soft voice of Hotaru, "Saturn Crystal Power, Make UP!"  
  
"You, in the shadows, come out!" said Haruka.   
  
"I am Sailor Saturn, protected by the silent star, I will not let you take my friend!" she said. "The shadow draws yet nearer and she has to be here!"  
  
"I am Sailor Uranus, protected by the heavenly star, I will not let you stop us!" said Uranus, not to be out done.  
  
"Saturn, what we are doing is for Chibiusa's own good," said Neptune.  
  
"I need her! She is my strength! My only friend!" cried Saturn.  
  
"We are all your friends!" said Neptune.  
  
"Pluto isn't, look, she left!" said Saturn savagely. Neptune and Uranus turned to see Pluto running away. Saturn started after her.  
  
"Run, Pluto! Run!" yelled Neptune and Uranus.  
  
"We'll hold off Saturn!" they ran behind the girl and grabbed her shoulders. Saturn turned around and blasted Neptune into a tree with her Silence Glaive. Neptune crumpled to the ground.   
  
"You're gonna pay for that!" said Uranus. Saturn ran off after Pluto. Uranus soon caught up with her. Uranus took her sword and knocked the Glaive out of Saturn's hands. She picked it up and threw it into the side of a building, where it stuck.  
  
"Uranus, I vow to destroy you," said Saturn.   
  
"Likewise, Saturn," said Uranus and dashed off, leaving Saturn jumping up into the air, trying to reach her Glaive.  
  
  
"Chibiusa, we're going on a little trip," said Pluto, rousing the small girl from her sleep. Usagi slept beside her, in the same bed. (They do that in the anime, so I assume they do it here in my lovely little fanfic)  
  
"But I wanna stay with Mama," mumbled the girl sleepily.  
  
"You will see your mother, your true mother, soon, Usa-chan, if you will just come with me," said Pluto.  
  
"I'll come with you, but I wanna see mama," said Chibiusa.  
  
"Chibiusa, what's wrong?" mumbled Usagi still half asleep. "Go back to sleep, Mamo might take us out. Mmmm...Mamo, you look so handsome in that suit..."  
  
"Okay, Mama," said Chibiusa and she lay her head down on her pillow and fell to sleep. Pluto sighed and picked the girl up. She walked towards the door.  
  
"Pluto, bring Chibiusa back," said Usagi, now awake.  
  
"Usagi, I'm afraid I can't do that," said Pluto.  
  
"Why not?" said Usagi, getting out of bed.  
  
"For the future, I must not. A shadow draws nearer and Chibiusa must be saved. She is the future Queen, and she must NOT die here in the past," said Pluto.  
  
"I understand, but she'll be leaving so many friends behind. Can you give her just one more night so tomorrow she can say good bye?" asked Usagi. Pluto shook her head.   
  
"It is better this way, trust me. We need to get her out swiftly and silently, before the shadow and Saturn get here," said Pluto.  
  
"What about Saturn?" asked Usagi worriedly.  
  
"I never truly trusted her, we should have killed her when we had the chance," said Pluto.  
  
"What!?" exclaimed Usagi.  
  
"She attacked us, she does not want Chibiusa to leave," said Pluto.  
  
"She must be possessed!" said Usagi. "Hotaru is a kind and loving girl!"  
  
"She was the Sovereign of Silence and she is Sailor Saturn. She is NOT to be trusted!" said Pluto.  
  
"Hotaru is my friend!" said Chibiusa.  
  
"Of course she is, dear," said Usagi.  
  
"We must leave, now," said Pluto. Usagi nodded. She bent over Chibiusa and kissed her softly.  
  
"Good by my darling Chibiusa, my little rabbit," said Usagi, tears flowing freely. Chibiusa mumbled something along the lines of "Good-bye" but she was too asleep to be heard clearly. Pluto walked down the stairs with Chibiusa.  
  
Usagi sat on her bed and wept. Less than five minutes later Uranus came up to Usagi's room looking for Pluto. She saw Usagi crying, of course.  
  
"Come on, muffin-head, cheer up," said Uranus teasingly. Usagi managed a smile. "You'll be seeing Chibiusa again in no time, I guarantee it! She is your daughter, after all, and you have your whole future ahead of you."  
  
"Thanks, Uranus," said Usagi with a smile.  
  
"No pr-" began Uranus. She was interrupted by a blood-curdling scream. "Neptune! Usagi, transform!"  
  
Uranus ran out of Usagi's house like the wind. Mean while, Usagi transformed. "Moon Eternal Make UP!" She rushed down the stairs and out onto the street.  
  
There she saw a horrible sight. The Silence Glaive was stuck strait through Michiru's leg pinning her to a building, Uranus had her sword tip to Saturn's throat, and Setsuna and Chibiusa lay on the ground some hundred feet up the road, motionless.   
  
"Stop!" she shouted. Uranus dropped her sword in surprise and Saturn laughed.   
  
"Nice try moon baka!" laughed Saturn. She took the Glaive out of Neptune's leg and disappeared.   
  
"Uranus, detransform!" said Uranus.  
  
"Moon detransform!" said Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
"I'll call an ambulance!" said Haruka running to a near-by telephone booth. Usagi nodded. She ran to Michiru first, her injuries seemed to be the worst.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Where is Haru-chan? Find Haruka," whispered Michiru. Haruka walked up behind Usagi.  
  
"Michiru, I am here and the ambulance will be here soon, have no fear," said Haruka. Usagi moved out of the way and Haruka knelt beside Michiru. She held Michiru's hand and spoke softly to her. Usagi moved to Setsuna and Chibiusa.  
  
"Setsuna? Chibiusa?" asked Usagi. Setsuna opened her eyes slightly. Tears clouded over her lovely eyes.  
  
"She threatened to destroy the whole world, I had to stop her. I stopped time and took the Glaive. I went to throw it at her-" Setsuna coughed up blood "-but she moved out of the way as time unstopped and it hit Michiru. Then a shadow passed over me and Usa and me are here. Does she still live? Usa?" asked Setsuna. Usagi shook her head.  
  
"I think that she has left us," she cried. She sobbed until the ambulance and the paramedics came. She rushed up to one.  
  
"Please! Tell me, are they all alive?" she begged.  
  
"Yes, but those two-" he pointed to Setsuna and Chibiusa "-just barely. What happened here?" Usagi just shook her head.  
  
  
"Why did you let this happen, Usagi?" asked Mamoru angrily. He was at the hospital waiting to see how Usa was doing and he still had hard feelings about that afternoon.  
  
"I didn't mean too," said Usagi defensively. She wiped away the tears that had soaked her face. "Mamo-Mamo I love you!" It was too late for him to hear, he was already beyond saving.  



	2. The Shadow Maiden is Awakened

Chapter 2  
The Shadow Maiden is Awakened  
  
The sun rose silently over Tokyo, but it brought nothing but sadness to the Scouts. Setsuna had passed away during the night, Chibiusa hadn't awaked, and Michiru had something alone the lines of a compound fracture.  
  
Every Senshi was at the hospital when it happened. Setsuna had just left them, out of the blue. One moment she was there, the next she was back at the gates of time. She came to Chibiusa in a dream:  
  
"Chibi-chan," whispered Eternal Sailor Pluto, "Please tell the others not to cry. I am just waiting at the Gates of Time, I am once again bound here, but we shall meet again, for I have not truly died. You are a beautiful young girl, so are all the others. They must not cry or fret over me, I have not truly left; I shall never truly leave."  
"What about Hotaru?" Chibiusa cried.  
"She-she is fine. You shall meet again soon," said Eternal Sailor Pluto, tears clouding over her eyes. "I must go now, Chibi-chan, but you shall be with me soon. As soon as you awake, I shall take you to crystal Tokyo, to your mother. I promise."  
  
Usagi had fallen asleep in a chair next to Chibiusa's hospital bed about dawn. Pluto sent her a dream, too. They were walking in a sunny glade...  
  
"This crystal is here to help, I have brought it from the far reaches of time and space. It is called the Taiyou Crystal, or the Sun Crystal. Never lose it. There is a furious battle to be fought, one which this crystal is needed for. DO NOT use it for ANYTHING else, Usagi! Anything!" said Eternal Sailor Pluto. She dropped a crystal into Usagi's hand.  
"Why do you visit my dreams?" cried Usagi, "I thought you were dead!"  
"Not dead, merely gone. We shall meet again, someday. By the gates, Usagi," whispered Pluto, "By the gates."  
  
Usagi awoke to the shaking of Ami. She was surrounded by all of the Senshi, even Neptune, though she was in a wheelchair. Pluto and Saturn, were, of course, missing.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Almost noon," said Michiru.  
  
"I slept that late? Wow, I gotta get to school! I'm late!" said Usagi. She jumped out of the chair and started to run for the door. Mamoru blocked it and he grinned, with a touch of haughtiness on his face.  
  
"Saturday, meatball-head," he laughed.  
  
"Hehe," said Usagi with a hopeful smile, hopeful that Mamoru would forgive her for yesterday's mistakes. Her hopes went on ungranted as Mamo sat down next to Rei.  
  
"How is Usa?" Usagi asked.  
  
"See for yourself, Usagi, she's right in front of you," said Rei.  
  
"Jeez, Rei, you don't have to be so mean!" said Usagi, "This is my daughter here!" A tear fell down her cheek.  
  
"Sorry Usagi," said Rei. "She is doing better. She awoke a little bit while you were asleep, she told us not to cry over Pluto."  
  
"A few minutes after that, we lost her," said Ami.  
  
"And she keeps getting worse," said a doctor walking in. He played with some dials on the machinery hooked up to Chibiusa and shook his head. "She doesn't have more than day, if she is lucky." Usagi let out a sort of yelp, like she was in pain. Mamo practically burst into tears, but kept himself contained. The doctor shook his head sadly and left.  
  
"This is all your fault, Usako!" shouted Mamoru. "You were supposed to protect her!" He stormed out of the room, livid.  
  
"Mamo, Mamo I tried!" called Usagi running after him.  
  
"Do you think he'll come around?" asked Ami. Haruka nodded.  
  
"They love each other too much to stay like this for long, two people who love each other that much can never be separated-" she cast a glance at Michiru, who was looking the other way "-Usagi is a great person, even if she tries a little hard. They will be back together by dinner."  
  
"You're right, Haruka, I'm not going to worry; about them, any way, maybe just Chibiusa," said Ami. The others nodded.  
  
"You do not understand! We must do more than wait and worry!" said Haruka.  
  
"This is serious. Worse than anything we've faced before," said Michiru.  
  
"All we can do now is give Chibiusa our energy and hope that it is enough," said Haruka. The other scouts nodded.  
  
"Okay!" said Makoto.  
  
"Jupiter Power!"  
  
"Venus Power!"  
  
"Mercury Power!"  
  
"Mars Power!"  
  
"Neptune, power," whispered Michiru weakly.  
  
"Uranus, power," whispered Haruka. Bands of light entered Chibiusa, doing little good. They passed through her and went strait to the Shadow. Usa was a gateway, the shadow was taking all her energy, and she couldn't hold out forever.   
  
Michiru and Haruka, exhausted, sat back and dosed. The other scouts slowly staggered around the room and draped themselves over furniture, they too, incredibly tired. They had been up the better part of the night.   
  
  
"Mamo-chan!" cried Usagi running after him, but he had longer legs, and was soon far ahead of Usagi. Soon he was lost in the crowd. Usagi sat down on a bench and wept. She loved Mamoru too much for him to hate her like this.  
  
"What's wrong, Tsukino-san?" asked Kumori, walking to where Usagi sat. She wiped her eyes and looked up.  
  
"Oh, nothing you can help, Shounino-sama," said Usagi forcing a smile.  
  
"Do you want to talk? I know it always makes me feel better," said Kumori. These humans, they are so easily manipulated.  
  
Usagi shook her head. "It might make things worse."  
  
"Tell you what, I'll bring you out to lunch," he said with a dazzling smile. Usagi couldn't say no, not to lunch, she was starving.  
  
"I guess so," she said with on last sniffle. Kumori took her by the arm and they walked off.  
  
They did not head to a restaurant, as thought, they headed to a classy residential part of Tokyo, where the wealthier people lived. Usagi noticed this and questioned him, of course.  
  
"I am thinking of attending culinary school. I thought instead of going out you might like to try one of my original dishes," he said. Usagi smiled.   
  
"Sure!"  
  
Soon they reached his house. Usagi took a seat in the dining room and Kumori walked into the adjoining kitchen. They talked loudly to each other as good smells wafted through the open door connecting the two rooms.  
  
Ten minutes later Kumori walked out of the kitchen with rice and vegetables and other lovely foods all arranged gorgeously on a platter. Usagi picked up a pair of chopsticks and began stuffing her face.   
  
"You like it?" said Kumori with a smile. He hadn't touched anything himself.  
  
"This is awesome!" said Usagi talking with her mouth overflowing. She smiled. Kumori flicked a piece of rice off Usagi's chin.  
  
"Now for the drink!" he said. He strode into the kitchen and brought back a black goblet filled with a steaming liquid. He handed it to Usagi and she thought that the contents looked like oil. It smelled terrible. Evil, one might even venture to say.  
  
"Uh...no thank you," she said. Kumori grinned evilly.  
  
"You will drink it, my Shadow Queen," he said. Usagi put the goblet on the table. Kumori picked it up and advanced on her, his eyes gleaming menacingly.  
  
"Moon Eternal Make UP!" Usagi cried. Kumori laughed. No change came over Usagi.  
  
"Looking for a certain crystal?" he asked, holding out the Silver Crystal.  
  
"How did you get that?" she asked.  
  
"I have my ways!" he said. "Now drink up!" He pressed Usagi against the wall and grabbed her neck in one hand. He lifted her about a foot of the ground and shoved the goblet to her mouth. "DRINK!"  
  
Usagi gulped it down quickly. She didn't realize how stupid that had been until after she had done it. Kumori let her drop to the ground.  
  
"A few more hours, and the deed will be done," came a voice.  
  
"I know, my queen," said Kumori. "I know."  
  
Usagi stumbled out of the house, Kumori did not try to pursue her. 'She will be back soon enough, she shall be back soon enough.'  
  
  
Usagi headed strait to the hospital, her Chibiusa could have been dead by now, or worse.   
  
She reached the hospital about twenty minutes later and raced to the floor where Chibiusa was held, ignoring the nosy nurses. She rushed to Chibiusa's bedside, ignoring the Senshi draped over various pieces of furniture.  
  
"Usa," she cried holding her daughters hand, "I am about to leave you and papa, I can't help it. Something is terribly wrong and there is no help." She sobbed into the sheets. "The silver crystal is gone and there is nothing to protect us now." As she cried, a crystal appeared in front of her chest. It was a golden yellow, with occasional flashes of silver. It opened up in the shape of a flower.   
  
It was so bright, that it awoke the Senshi. Usagi saw it, and Pluto's haunting words came back to her.  
  
"DO NOT use it for ANYTHING else, Usagi! Anything!"  
  
"Pluto, I must use it! For Usa! It is too late for me now!" Usagi cried. The crystal floated closer and closer to Chibiusa. There was a flash of light and both the crystal and Usagi were gone.  
  
"What?" cried Ami running to where Usagi had been. Rei, Minako, and Makoto soon followed. Chibiusa sat up.  
  
"What happened?" she asked sleepily. The other's noticed something about Chibiusa. She was no longer chibi! She had grown almost as tall as Makoto and her long hair draped all around her.  
  
"Chibiusa! You grew up!" cried Ami.  
  
"This is a bad omen, a very, very bad omen!" said Haruka.  
  
"What happened to Mama?" asked Usa.  
  
"I-we don't know," said Ami, the others seemed speechless.  
  
"I had hoped that the Shadow Millennium would not haunt us," said Michiru.  
  
"As did I," said Haruka.  
  
"Shadow Millennium?" said Rei.  
  
"I have only heard tales, a shadow that walks on earth. Saturn said 'The shadow draws yet nearer, she has to be here.' Or something like that. She knew, when even we did not," said Haruka. Michiru nodded. "Michiru, you need to get back into bed and rest." Haruka seemed to have just realized that Michiru had had a Glaive stuck though her leg. Michiru stifled a yawn.  
  
"I'm fine!" she protested, but, as if on cue, a nurse walked in.  
  
"It's time for a nap for you!" Michiru groaned, but did not protest as the nurse walked out wheeling her in front.  
  
"Two Senshi gone already, one out of action," muttered Haruka.  
  
"What do you mean two Senshi gone? Saturn is dead?" asked Minako.  
  
"She has gone back to join her old master," said Haruka. She did not elaborate.  
  
"I am going to go see what the fires tell me!" said Rei. The inner Senshi followed.  
  
"What about me?" said Not-so-Chibi-Usa.  
  
"You sit back and rest, I am going to go see if I can make any sense of this from the old moon kingdom records," said Haruka.  
  
"Records?" said Usa questioningly.   
  
"There were some books that were salvaged from the moon kingdom. I have a few at my house, there may be some information," said Haruka. Usa lay her head on the pillow and was soon asleep, mumbling something about even when she was big every one thought that she was little.  
  
  
"Shush!" said Rei as they gathered around the fire. Their chatter ceased instantly. Rei concentrated on the fires. A vision of a Senshi appeared. It was Saturn!!   
  
"What do you want, Saturn?" asked Rei.  
  
"I have come to warn you, the Shadow Millennium is upon us once more," said Saturn.  
  
"What?" said Makoto.  
  
"There was a time, before the Silver Millennium, when there was a dark thousand years where Shadows ruled. The high ruler of them all was-was-Serenity, Princess Serenity. Only, then she was known as Shade. It was in her life before the silver millennium. That part of her was never awakened. And-and in this time I was her daughter, Chibisha. She has been awakened, and she is calling me," said Saturn. When she was done saying that, her eyes clouded over, a long shadowy dress formed over her young body and she cackled. "I'm coming, mother!" She was gone.  
  
"Usagi is Shade," whispered Ami.  
  
"Shade is a very, very evil," mumbled Rei.  
  
"Not Usagi!" said Minako.  
  
"Don't you see?" said Makoto.  
  
"What?" asked Ami.  
  
"This is why Chibiusa grew up!!" exclaimed Makoto.   
  
"We have got to get her out of that hospital!" said Ami.  
  
"Right!!"  
  
  
"Shadow Millennium, Shadow Millennium," mumbled Haruka glancing through her books. "NOTHING!" she shouted as she slammed a book closed.  
  
She lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling for some time. Slowly she drifted into sleep, it had been a trying morning. She had a dream.  
  
"Prince Shinja, darling, you must come down to the ballroom with me! They are playing the violin! Oh how I love the violin, if only I could play it!" cried Princess Tranquillity. She had soft green hair and laughing eyes.  
  
"Lovely Tranquillity, I can here the music well enough from here," said Shinja and he swept the princess into his arms. The danced around the upstairs passage and found their way into one of the palace bedrooms. "We were meant to be," whispered Shinja and he pulled his lovely princess to the bed. She sat and he began to kiss her. Suddenly a shadow swept through the room and Tranquillity fell limp. She was dead. A voice giggled in Shinja's ear.  
  
"She was lovely, wasn't she? If only it was meant to be," it whispered. The tall blonde Shinja thrashed out into the air, but saw nothing but a shadow.   
  
"Michi!" cried Haruka waking from her hideous dream. She sat up bold upright. "Phew," she said, "Only a dream." Or was it?  
  
  
"Sorry," said the nurse, "Only family."  
  
"But we need to see her!" pleaded Rei. It was no fair! They had gotten in earlier. But the nurse stood firm and the head doctor backed her up. The Senshi stalked out of the building haughtily.   
  
"Wait!" said Ami.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let me call Kumori! I have an idea!"   
  
  
"Oh my mighty Queen Shade!" said Kumori kneeling down to one knee. Before him stood a short young lady, about 4' 11" maybe 5'. She had long black hair in diamond odangos that fell to the floor, a black diamond was on her forehead. She wore a long slinky black dress.  
  
"Rise, Shadow. You have no need to grovel. I do not have time," said Shade.  
  
"Yes, milady," said Shadow. The phone rang. "May I get that, milady?" Shade nodded.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ami?"  
  
"Hi Kumori!!"  
  
"Ami! It's so wonderful to talk to you! What's up?"  
  
"Well, see, Ku-chan, I need your help."  
  
"Really? How so?"   
  
"Well..." She related to him her plan.  
  
"Anything for you, Ami, I'll be there in no time!"  
  
  
Ten minutes later they all stood outside the hospital. Ami had her hair in odangos and she had borrowed some of Usagi's clothes. Even though her hair was short, it was wavy, like Chibiusa's and it looked similar enough for her to be her mother. Kumori stood beside her, playing the role of Mamoru.  
  
They tentatively walked up that stairs to Chibiusa's room. None of the nurses questioned them and Ami was thankful.  
  
When they reached Usa, Kumori let out a little sound of surprise. 'She is Shade's daughter, only from this life! Does Ami know? Is she one of them?' Ami felt Kumori looking at her and she turned. 'She should wear Usagi's stuff more often; she is so cute. Wonder what she looks like in-don't think of her like that! She's got a great mind! That's why you love her!' thought Kumori and he said "So, how are we going to get her out?"  
  
"We are going to try and sneak her out, if some one sees her we pretend to be her parents," Ami whispered, Usa was asleep. Ami gently shook Usa.   
  
"What is it, Ami-chan?" asked Chibiusa.  
  
"We're going to leave," said Ami. Chibiusa nodded and slowly got to her feet. Ami was amazed by Chibiusa's height. As they walked down the hall Ami turned to say "Make sure you are quiet." But she needn't have told Chibiusa that. She seemed to know the risk they were taking and kept quiet.  
  
It had been a busy day at the hospital, there had been a bus that crashed into a building, so most of the nurses and doctors had been in ER. They signed Chibiusa out and walked to where the Senshi waited on the sidewalk.  
  
"Where am I going to go now?" asked Chibiusa rubbing her eyes, still sleepy.  
  
"You can stay with me," said Makoto, "Your house might be being watched by the evil." Chibiusa smiled and went to hug Makoto for her kindness, but tripped on her long legs. They all laughed. Ami glanced at her watch.  
  
"Five o'clock already!! I've got to get home! I've got to study! I've barely cracked a book all day!! I haven't even eaten!" Ami rushed off. Kumori smiled and bid goodbye to the scouts. He walked off after Ami, hoping to be invited over to her house.  
  
"Wow, isn't it amazing how Kumori and Ami just clicked?" said Makoto. The other Senshi sighed.  
  
"It must be wonderful to find true love like that! It is a little strange, though, it seems as though maybe they knew each other in a past life or something," said Rei.   
  
"I hope I find someone like him! Someone who is perfect for me," said Minako. Chibiusa's thoughts turned to Elios.  
  
"Do you think he'll think I'm a lady now?" asked Chibiusa.   
  
"Who?"   
  
"Elios," said Chibiusa with a sigh. The others laughed.  
  
"Of course he will, if he didn't already," said Makoto. Chibiusa's eyes shined.  
  
"You mean that he might think that I am a lady already?" Makoto nodded.  
  
"I hope so," said Chibiusa. They headed off to Makoto's house.  
  
  
The three guardian cats were stationed outside of Ami's apartment. The noticed Kumori walking in, he didn't knock or anything.  
  
"Odd," said Luna, Artemis and Diana nodded.   
  
"Do you know who he is?" asked Artemis. Luna shook her head. "I plan to find out!" Artemis leapt to the door.   
  
"Wait, Artemis! Maybe Ami has just found a boyfriend!" Luna said catching up with him and pulling him back. "We shouldn't bother her! Let's go ask the others." Artemis nodded.   
  
"Door was closed anyway," he mumbled. The cats walked off.   
  
  
Ami was bent over her books studying her chemistry. Her glasses had slipped down her nose. A tan hand pushed them up for her. Ami fell out of her chair in surprise.  
  
"Sorry!" said Kumori as he helped Ami up. "I didn't mean to scare you, just surprise you!" He grinned. Ami couldn't help but smile back.   
  
"Why are you here?" asked Ami closing her books.  
  
"Just thought you might want some help studying," said Kumori.  
  
"Great! Let me fix some tea," said Ami. She walked over to the stove. "You know, I am really glad that you are here. My mom's away for the weekend and it gets kind of lonely."  
  
"I live alone," said Kumori, "I know what you mean." Ami finished putting the water in the kettle and took a seat at the kitchen table next to Kumori. They sat down and talked over how amazing atoms were.   
  
"They are so small and make up almost nothing on their own," said Ami.  
  
"But when you put them together they create a whole," said Kumori leaning towards Ami. 'Please don't kiss me, please,' thought Ami. It was too late, Kumori had read Ami's thoughts and began to move towards her mumbling something like "Its okay." Ami pulled back.  
  
"Don't be scared of me!" Kumori laughed.  
  
"No-no it's just that-ah-tea's done!" said Ami. She hopped up and poured them two cups and they sat back down at the table. Kumori chuckled slightly. 'She's so innocent, so pure.' As Ami brought back the tea, Kumori smiled.  
  
"Sorry about that," said Ami.  
  
"No problem," said Kumori. 'Wow, I feel as though I've known her forever.' Ami took a sip of her tea.  
  
"Kumori-chan, this might sound funny, but have you ever had the feeling about some one? Like you've met?" Kumori nodded.  
  
"Thats how I feel with you, Ami," said Kumori. "We've only know each other a few days, but I feel as though its been a lifetime." Ami nodded. 'Its so amazing,' thought Ami, 'I've known him two days, yet it feels like an eternity. He is so amazing.'  
  
Kumori smiled. So this Ami did like him, perfect.  
  
"Do you believe in past lives?" asked Ami. Kumori laughed. He did, but a normal scientific teenager wouldn't, and he was playing that role.  
  
"No, of course not. It is scientifically impossible," said Kumori. Ami nodded.  
  
"I suppose you're right," said Ami. 'If only I could tell him,' she thought, but she knew that she mustn't. She sighed and went back to her books.  
  
  
"Chibiusa, slow down!" cried Makoto. Chibiusa was eating like she'd never have a meal again.  
  
"It's all so good!" said Chibiusa. Rei turned her head away from the sight.  
  
"What's wrong, Rei?" asked Makoto.  
  
"Usagi was my best friend. We fought a lot and I made fun of her. Now she is gone," said Rei. Her eyes were slightly misted over. Minako and Makoto were worried. Rei never cried. "Seeing Chibiusa, she just looks so much like Usagi...." Rei trailed off.  
  
"I know what you mean, Usagi was what held us together. I don't know how we can beat the evil without her," said Minako.  
  
"Mama's gone?" asked Chibiusa, looking up from her food. The others nodded.  
  
"She just disappeared, but don't worry, Chibiusa, we'll get her back," said Makoto with a smile.  
  
"We've got to try! I am not going to let my mama get eaten by some bad guy!" said Chibiusa. Makoto yawned.   
  
"Gosh, its only six and I am worn out! What do you say we have a slumber party? We can set up sleeping bags in the living room and-"(yawn)"-sleep."  
  
"Thats a good idea!" said Chibiusa, rubbing her eyes. She finished her plate of food and walked into the living room. She snuggled herself on the couch and was asleep in no time. The others made beds with blankets and pillows and settled down to watch Barefoot Gen, a video Makoto had rented the night before.  
  
They were all half-asleep about a half-an-hour later when they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Makoto, 's your house, you get it," said Rei. Makoto sighed and opened the door. Luna peeked in.  
  
"So this is where you all are! We've been all over town!" said Luna.  
  
"I'm tired," said Diana, but she lit up when she saw Chibiusa. Then she noticed that she was grown up. "What's wrong with Small Lady?"  
  
"Well....." began Makoto and they all pitched in to tell the long story.  
  
  
Fifteen minutes later the cats stood open mouthed, stunned.  
  
"They've got Usagi?" said Luna.  
  
"Then there is no hope," said Artemis.  
  
"Thanks," said Rei.  
  
"We didn't mean it like that. We mean that they must have the crystal, and the crystal is your power, too," said Artemis.  
  
"We are going to have to make our own power!" said Minako. "As the leader, I propose that we all go to the temple tomorrow to train!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"We can beat this!" said Rei.  
  
"We'll get Usagi back!" said Makoto.  
  
"Thats the spirit, girls!" said Luna.   
  
"Small Lady can help, too!" said Diana. She perched on the sleeping Usa's head.  
  
"It's too dangerous!" said Artemis.  
  
"Artemis is right!" said Luna. "She could be hurt!"  
  
"I can at least train!" mumbled Chibiusa sleepily opening one eye.  
  
"I suppose that would be all right," said Luna.   
  
"Good," said Chibiusa. She yawned. "Can I have some tea? It's still early and I want to stay awake." Makoto walked into the kitchen and came back with a tray of tea and snacks. Every one, including the cats, ate their fill.  
  
  
Mamoru walked the streets of Tokyo, not sure where he was going. He eventually found himself at Ami's apartment building and decided to see is Usagi was there. He had decided that he had reacted way too harshly. He knocked on the door. Kumori answered.  
  
"Is Ami here?" asked Mamoru, slightly confused. Kumori tensed up.  
  
"Yeah, why?" asked Kumori, 'Ami isn't a two-timer, is she?'  
  
"I'm a friend. Don't worry," he said when he noticed Kumori's uneasiness, "I'm just a friend." Kumori relaxed.  
  
"Hi! I'm Shounino Ku," said Kumori. He had a feeling he shouldn't say his first name around Mamo. It was a good thing, too, things may have gotten mighty ugly if Mamoru realized this was the Kumori who Usagi had a temporary crush on.  
  
"I'm Chiba Mamoru," said Mamoru. They shook hands (or whatever they do in Japan ^^;;;)  
  
"Come on in! Ami and I were just discussing Newton's laws and whether they would apply when going light speed while we prepared dinner. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you joined us," said Kumori. Mamoru followed Kumori into the kitchen.  
  
"Hi Ami," said Mamoru.  
  
"Hi Mamoru! Would you like to stay for dinner?" asked Ami.  
  
"Actually, I was looking for Usagi. I thought she might be here. I guess not though?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"Actually, I don't know where she is. She just sort of, um, disappeared from the hospital," said Ami. A worried look came over her face.  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Kumori and Mamoru at the same time.  
  
"No, no, nothing is wrong," said Ami. 'I can't break it to Mamo, not now, he would be so heartbroken. And Kumori wouldn't understand.' "Let's eat dinner."  
  
Ami and Kumori had prepared an extravagant feast and everyone thoroughly enjoyed the meal. Afterwards, they went into the living room and had tea and discussed nothing of importance. Ami slowly drifted off to sleep, this day had been thoroughly exhausting. Even in her dreams, though, she pondered what was going on.   
  
She dreamed that she was sitting at her desk looking at books. In these books was written everything that had gone on that day, from Pluto dying to Mamoru looking for Usagi. "I've got to make sense of it all, I've got to make some connection."  
  
Meanwhile Mamoru and Kumori talked. They came around to the subject of Usagi.  
  
"Do you know where she is?" asked Mamo. Kumori grinned evilly.  
  
"I think you know, Murk, you are her king, after all. I think you know where to find her," said Kumori.  
  
"What do you mean?" exclaimed Mamoru.  
  
"I think that you know! Remember, Mamoru, back to your past life. Not when you were the prince of Earth, but the King of Shadows."  
  
"No!" said Mamoru clutching his head in his hand, "I don't want to remember!" Memories came flooding back to him. His beloved Shade, his daughter Chibisha, their kingdom of Darkness and Shadows. He remembered the people he'd killed, the places he'd conquered. Then he came to earth and he, his queen, and daughter had been killed.  
  
"The Queen is back, Murk, she awaits. You are all she needs and she will be restored to her full power," said Kumori.  
  
"Yes, yes. I see now. Shall I kill Ami before I leave?" said Mamoru and without hesitating threw an attack at her. She awoke abruptly and let out a scream as fell to the ground.  
  
"Don't!" said Kumori. Mamoru smiled.  
  
"You have feelings for this human, Shadow?" said Mamoru. Kumori knew that if he said 'Yes' he would be killed too.  
  
"No," said Kumori. "No, of course not."  
  
"Good. I will go now. Clean up here," said King Murk.  
  
"Yes, my master," said Kumori. He bowed his head to hide the tears that ran down his face. Murk strode out of the building.  
  
"Kumori," whispered Ami from the floor.  
  
"Ami! Ami, I am so sorry!" cried Kumori.  
  
"Why?" whispered Ami. Kumori looked at the huge gash down her side. "I'm bleeding."  
  
"It's going to be okay, I'll call the hospital," said Kumori.  
  
"It's no use," whispered Ami. "He threw the shadow over me. Don't you see? It was to make me remember the Shadow Millennium and go over to his side if I live. If I die, one less to stop them."  
  
"What are you talking about?" said Kumori. Ami was delirious with pain, or so Kumori thought. Lucky, too, other wise he may have finished her off.  
  
"The Pretty Soldiers were all evil. Usagi, Saturn. Pluto is at the gates and Mamo is gone."  
  
"I am going to call the hospital, Ami, it is going to be all right," said Kumori. He rushed to the phone and quickly dialed the hospital's number. He rushed back into the living room. "They'll be here any second. Ami, I am going to have to alter you're memory."  
  
He altered her memory so that she believed that Mamoru had never come over and that she had fallen asleep on the couch. She heard Kumori leave and then a masked man came into her apartment and sliced her up. It worked well enough.  
  
Kumori rushed out of the apartment in hopes of finding his master.  
  
  
"This was a wonderful snack, but I think we should check on Ami, I just have a bad feeling," said Artemis.  
  
"You're just being silly! Let's finish the movie! We can all go over and check up on Ami afterwards," said Minako.  
  
"Oh all right," said Artemis and they settled down to watch the movie.  
  
The movie soon ended.   
  
"Well, off to bed," said Makoto yawning and stretching.  
  
"Oh no! We are going to check on Ami!" said Artemis.  
  
"Guys, maybe we should, I have kind of a bad feeling," said Rei.  
  
"So do I," said Minako. Makoto shook her head.  
  
"I do to, that's why I didn't want to go," she said. "Come on, we've got to make sure Ami is okay!"  
  
"Let's go!" The rushed out of the building.  
  
  
"Oh Shade!" said Murk taking Shade in his arms. "It has been so long! Why weren't we told about this?"   
  
"Does it matter?" said Shade frenching Murk. "We are back together now and we shall rule the Universe! We start our conquest with this planet!"  
  
"Masters, more wine?" asked Shadow walking up. Murk and Shade separated for a moment and had their goblets filled. They then poured it into each other's mouths.  
  
"It has been too long," said Shade hugging Murk tightly. Chibisha walked in.  
  
"It has, mother," she said. "Shall we dine?"  
  
"I have set the table," said Shadow. Shade and Murk nodded and walked from where they were (the living room of Kumori/Shadow's house) into the kitchen.  
  
  
"Good Lord!" cried Makoto as she walked into Ami's house. Ami had been lying on the floor for almost an hour now, blood pouring out of her. Kumori had called the wrong hospital or given the wrong address, because no one ambulance ever came.  
  
"Quick! If some one isn't here in five minutes she's dead!" cried Minako. Rei rushed to the phone and dialed the right hospital.  
  
"She's gonna need blood!" said Makoto, "I have type O, that means I'll give it to her!"  
  
"Guys," whispered Ami so faintly she couldn't be heard.  
  
"What?" asked Minako gently.  
  
"Who did this to you?" asked Rei. "We're gonna get revenge."  
  
"It was my prince, Prince of Shadows," whispered Ami.  
  
"She must be having hallucinations," said Rei.  
  
Soon the ambulance came. The paramedics rushed in. "This is bad, real bad. She is going to need some blood."  
  
"Thats where I come in," said Makoto. "I have type O, that means I can transfuse into anyone."   
  
"Okay, why don't you get in the ambulance? We'll start the transfusion right away." Makoto nodded and they put Ami on a stretcher. She followed them out. The others agreed to meet at the hospital.  
  
  
The Shadow family and their servant talked over Ami.  
  
"You killed her? I suppose that it was for the better, but I did promise to spare her," said Shade. Shadow nodded mournfully.  
  
"You did? Her name is not on the wall, is it?" asked Murk.  
  
"In my blood," said Shadow, shaking his head sadly.  
  
"Then it is our promise not to kill her," said Murk.  
  
"Your highness, I do not mean to contradict you, but you already have killed her. There is little that can be done for her," said Shadow. Murk smiled.  
  
"You underestimate our power. If your friend still lives, I shall be able to keep her alive," said Murk.  
  
"You would do that? For me?" said Shadow open mouthed.  
  
"You have amazing powers. Perhaps almost as powerful as Shade or I, but you cannot harness them with out a trainer. I could train you, and when we take over earth I shall proclaim you ruler over all. I will dub you lord, and I shall let you chose any earth maiden to be your lady," said Murk.  
  
"Master, you are too kind!" said Shadow.  
  
"No, there are just so many jewels in this universe I feel compelled to share the lesser ones," said Murk. Shade sighed.  
  
"Please, lets end this boring talk. You can go tomorrow, Murk, but the night is ours!" she stood and led Murk off, whispering in his ear, making him squirm and laugh.  
  
Shadow cleared the plates and Chibisha stalked off to her room, vowing that the earth maiden Shadow chose should die, unless by chance Chibisha herself were chosen. That would be another story, another story indeed.   
  
  
Long ago, the Six Princesses of Love ruled the galaxy. Eternity, Tranquillity, Infinity, Destiny, Serendipity, and Kakyuu. In this writing I shall chronicle them all, for my time is near to die.  
  
Destiny: She was tall with long purple hair. She loved reading, but mostly being alone in her temple. She holds the secondary color Purple.  
  
Infinity: Silver blue hair. Doesn't have a super high IQ or anything but is fairly intelligent. She loves reading and writing and being with her prince. She is perhaps the most powerful, except for maybe Eternity and Kakyuu, her sisters.  
  
Tranquillity: Madly in love with Prince Shinja. Loves music, but can't sing or play a note. She holds the secondary color green.  
  
Eternity: Blonde-white hair and is fun to be around. A little clumsy at times. She likes almost everyone. She, along with Infinity and Kakyuu, are probably the most powerful. They are sisters. They all hold primary colors with them.   
  
Serendipity: Short with brown hair. She loves sports and cooking. She loves flowers, too. She holds a secondary color, pink.  
  
Kakyuu: She has long red hair and is very pretty. She is Eternity and Infinity's sister. Together they are the most powerful. They each hold part the Color Crystal, but can only use it when the parts are put together.  
  
Shinja: Tall and tough. Is only sensitive around Tranquillity. Holds the secondary color orange.  
  
Shadow: Holds bla-   
  
Can no longer write. Sorry. Ami.  
  
Ami put this on the bed next to her. Blue transparent ribbons formed around her and suddenly she wore a light blue gown. Elegant, but not over elegant. A soft glow surrounded her, and she slowly dropped off into sleep, one from which she might never wake up.   
  
Kumori and Murk appeared next to her bed. It was 11:30 at night, Murk stifled a yawn, but when he glanced at Ami, he smiled.  
  
"Infinity, so you do exist," said Murk with a smile.  
  
"What?" asked Kumori.  
  
"She is a Princess. We must take her crystal," said Murk, leaning over her greedily. He clutched the brooch of the dress, knowing that the crystal lay there. He ripped it off, and the dress evaporated and the ribbons reappeared around Ami.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Kumori.  
  
"Take the girl," said Murk, gazing at the crystal. Kumori held Ami in his arms. "And away we go."  
  
They reappeared in the room that Ami was to have. Kumori set her down and went to kiss her, but decided to wait until she was awake.  
  
"Leave," said Murk, pocketing the crystal, "Saving her could take time. My attack was meant to kill, and it nearly did just that." Kumori nodded and left the room. "My dear, your crystal holds much power, you shall make me a very happy man. Wait till Shade hears, she will be so happy. Earth shall be ours!! We shall not be stopped this time!"  
  



	3. Shadow Millenium? Nah, couldn't be...

Chapter Three  
A Shadow Millennium? Nah, Couldn't be...  
  
The sun rose again over Tokyo, again bringing sadness. Mamoru and Ami were missing. The girls were having a meeting at the temple.  
  
Rei was the first there, of course. Then came Makoto, Chibiusa, and Haruka wheeling Michiru in her wheelchair. Luna and Diana showed up followed by Minako and Artemis, about five minutes later.  
  
"Okay, guys," said Minako, "I now call this meeting to order!" None of them were talking, so it didn't really matter anyhow. "Okay, I went to the hospital this morning and a found a note that Ami wrote before-before-before she died."  
  
"We don't know that she's died! If she had died, there would be a body!" said Makoto. Minako's eyes brimmed with tears, but she talked on.  
  
"Something really weird is happening. Let me read you the note.  
  
"Long ago, the Six Princesses of Love ruled the galaxy. Eternity, Tranquillity, Infinity, Destiny, Serendipity, and Kakyuu. In this writing I shall chronicle them all, for my time is near to die.  
  
"Destiny: She was tall with long purple hair. She loved reading, but mostly being alone in her temple. She holds the secondary color Purple.  
  
"Infinity: Silver blue hair. Doesn't have a super high IQ or anything but is fairly intelligent. She loves reading and writing and being with her prince. She is perhaps the most powerful, except for maybe Eternity and Kakyuu, her sisters.  
  
"Tranquility: Madly in love with Princes Shinja. Loves music, but can't sing or play a note. She holds the secondary color green.  
  
"Eternity: Blonde-white hair and is fun to be around. A little clumsy at times. She likes almost everyone. She, along with Infinity and Kakyuu, are probably the most powerful. They are sisters. They all hold primary colors with them.   
  
"Serendipity: Short with brown hair. She loves sports and cooking. She loves flowers, too. She holds a secondary color, pink.  
  
"Kakyuu: She has long red hair and is very pretty. She is Eternity and Infinity's sister. Together they are the most powerful. They each hold half the Color Crystal, but can only us the halves are put together.  
  
"Shinja: Tall and tough. Is only sensitive around Tranquillity. Holds the secondary color orange.  
  
"Shadow: Holds bla-  
  
"Can no longer write. Sorry. Ami."  
  
They were all silent.  
  
"We've got to find these princesses," whispered Rei.  
  
"How do we know that they are even on earth?" asked Haruka.  
  
"We don't," said Makoto looking discouraged. There was a knock on the temple door.  
  
"Who's there?" said Rei. There was no answer. Rei flung the doors open and there stood the Shadow Army. At least one-hundred shadows stood there.   
  
"Hello, we've come to take the temple," said the leader brightly. The Scouts gasped.  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Moon Power!"  
  
"Make UP!"  
  
There stood Super Sailor Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, and Codename V (I like Sailor better than Sailor Venus, so there! ;P).  
  
"We are the champions of love and justice! Mars Flame Sniper!" said Mars. Chibiusa quickly made herself useful by wheeling Michiru into the temple.  
  
"I am Super Sailor Jupiter! You are gonna regret trying to storm this temple! Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
"Codename V! In the name of our solar system, you are going to get whipped! V Crescent Beam!"  
  
"Super Sailor Uranus is my name, and getting rid of evil like you is my game! Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
"Its not working!" cried V. The shadows just split into smaller ones. "We need more power!"   
  
"Sailor Star Fighter!"  
  
"Sailor Star Maker!"  
  
"Sailor Star Healer!"  
  
"Sailor Starlights, stage on!"  
  
"What?" said V.  
  
"It looked like you needed help!" said one. They began attacking the shadows. The shadows seemed to recede a little, but it was not good enough.  
  
"Thanks!" said Jupiter as Star Fighter got a shadow off her back.  
  
"No problem!"  
  
"You Earth Scouts are okay," said Star Maker as V kicked a shadow off her back. Even with their amazing teamwork, the shadows out numbered them and weren't retreating.  
  
"I'll help!" said Chibiusa running out from where she had stashed Michiru. "Moon Cosmic Dream Action, Make up!" Nothing happened, she had no crystal. She looked around hopelessly. The she remembered, while she had been sick, that mama had given her a new crystal. "Sun Power, Make UP!" cried Chibiusa, not really knowing why. She took a deep breath and hoped that it worked.  
  
She was truly beautiful in her new fuku. She was in super form, and she was yellow and silver. Her hair turned white-yellow. She blinked and her eyes turned silver, too. On her tiara was a small sun that matched the one on her brooch.  
  
"I am Super Sailor Sun! I am the ultimate champion of our galaxy! If my mother Cosmos was here, she'd get you, but you are going to have to settle for me!" said Sun. "Sparkling Solar FLARE!" About a third of the shadow army was wiped out by the blinding light.  
  
"We'll be back, Sun! You'll pay!" said the leader grabbing Mars, who was nearest to him.   
  
"Stop!" shouted Jupiter running after her, but Sun held her back.   
  
"They'll just get you too. Don't worry, we'll get her back," said Sun. She fell back a few steps and fell to the ground and detransformed.  
  
Her hand turned back to pink and her eyes turned back to red. She drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
"Saturn gone, Pluto gone, Moon gone, Mercury gone, Tuxedo Kamen gone, Mars gone, who will be next?" cried Jupiter to the sky.  
  
"We must not brake under the strain! We can stay strong!" said Uranus. Michiru slowly wheeled out of where she had hidden.  
  
"We have got to find those princesses!" said Michiru. She looked at the Starlights. "Who are you?"  
  
"Sailor Star Fighter," said the one with the black hair.  
  
"Sailor Star Maker," said the one with brown hair.  
  
"Sailor Star Healer," said the one with the white hair. They jumped up into the air and were gone.  
  
"Weird..." said V and she detransformed. The others did also. "Let's continue our meeting inside." The others followed her in, Makoto carried Chibiusa.  
  
"I have had enough," said Haruka. "I'm leaving."  
  
"All right," said Minako. This wasn't exactly unusual; the outers never had much to do with the inners. The Senshi bid their good-byes and the two remaining outers left.  
  
"This makes no sense," said Artemis.  
  
"What Chibiusa did today, it was amazing," said Makoto.  
  
"I never thought she could have such amazing powers. But Sailor Sun? Sailor Cosmos? What was she talking about!?" said Minako.  
  
"We can ask her when she wakes up," said Luna.  
  
"And who are the Starlights? There are other Senshi?" asked Minako.  
  
"It appears to be so," said Artemis.  
  
"And poor Rei! She's gone!" said Makoto.  
  
"We don't have enough power to get her back. Three Senshi just doesn't cut it," said Minako.   
  
"What about the Starlights?" asked Diana.  
  
"I'm not sure if they are even our friends," said Minako. Makoto nodded.  
  
"And, if indeed they are friends, why are they on earth?" said Makoto.  
  
"Maybe if we find these princesses, we'll find out answers," said Minako.  
  
"Yeah, but to do that, we have to stay alive. Minako, I think we should lay low for a few days. We can both stay at my house. Tell your parents its some sort of school trip," said Makoto.  
  
"Thats all we can do. I wish Sailor Moon were here," said Minako.  
  
"So do I," said Makoto, "So do I."  
  
  
"Master," said the leader of the shadow army as he bowed to Shade. "I have brought you one of these sailor soldiers." Two shadows walked in carrying the struggling Rei between them. She stopped when she saw Usagi Shade.  
  
"Put her in with Princess Infinity, there is an extra bed in that room," said Shade. "Though I seriously doubt that she will live long enough to use it."  
  
"Usagi! Please! You've got to remember me!" cried Rei. "We were best friends! We went shopping and gossiped and fought over Mamoru!"  
  
"I am not Usagi," said Shade. Rei looked her up and down angrily and spat on her feet.  
  
"You don't deserve the name 'Usagi', witch," said Rei.  
  
"Put her with Princess Infinity, and make sure you lock the door," said Shade. Inside she was screaming 'Rei! Please! I can't help this! Something bad is happening!' but in your head, no one can hear you scream.  
  
The guards roughly dragged Rei down the hall and shoved her into Ami/Infinity's room. Ami lay on the bed, half asleep, still covered in ribbons. Her hair had grown long and was styled similar to Kakyuu's, except in two thick braids. She opened her eyes and looked at Rei.  
  
"Rei?" she said with a small yawn.  
  
"Ami? You're still alive?" cried Rei. She rushed to her friend's side as tears of joy over flowed down her face.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" said Ami. She pulled some of her covers up around her; even if Rei was one of her closest friends, she didn't feel great about being in nothing by transparent ribbons. Rei didn't seem to notice.  
  
"We found you at your apartment half dead. We brought you to the hospital and you disappeared," said Rei. "Remember? You left the weird note?"  
  
"Note?" Ami said questioningly, "What did it say?"  
  
"It said all this stuff about these princesses of the galaxy. Then there were these two princes. I think they may have lived during the Shadow Millennium," said Rei. Did you ever wake up someplace strange and forget where you are and what had been happening? Then the memory washes over you like a wave. This is what happened to Ami.  
  
"You're right, I did write that note, but I can't remember what I had in my head. I know nothing about the Shadow Millennium. Or at least, I don't think I do," said Ami.  
  
"Usag-Shade, she called you Princess Infinity. That was one of the princesses on the note. Thats why your hair is long and you're covered in ribbons! You're body is so confused about who you are that when they took your crystal and you detransformed it didn't know what to do and you are left with ribbons!" cried Rei. "This explains everything!"  
  
"I am not a princess!" said Ami. "Well, except of Mercury."  
  
"Even if you're not, Shade thinks otherwise, that's why you're still alive," said Rei.   
  
"I don't remember being a princess," said Ami, "There must be some mistake. I mean, I remember the Moon Kingdom, but nothing before that."  
  
"Something is terribly wrong, we've got to warn the others!" said Rei.  
  
"If only it were that simple," said Ami, "If only it were that simple."  
  
  
"Think those scouts know anything?" asked Seiya. He, Taiki, and Yaten were sitting in café drinking cappuccinos.  
  
"Doubt it. They didn't seem to know more than we did," said Taiki.  
  
"We will find our princess," said Yaten, "There is a reason she came here, though we don't know what, yet, there has got to be a reason."  
  
"The one with green hair spoke of princesses. Do you think, perhaps, she speaks of ours?" asked Taiki.  
  
"No, they said princesses, we are only looking for one," said Seiya.  
  
"Gee, and I thought things would clear up when we got to earth," said Yaten.  
  
"Don't worry, we've only been in Tokyo two days, we've got plenty of time," said Seiya.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Yaten taking one last sip of his drink.  
  
"Come on, it's ten, we should be having rehearsal for the concert this afternoon," said Seiya.  
  
"Lets go," said Yaten. They walked out of the restaurant, leaving many young girls with turned heads.  
  
  
"Michiru, what are we going to do? There are only five Senshi left. Count 'em, one, two, three, four, and five!" said Haruka. She and Michiru were sitting in the kitchen having breakfast. Michiru was home from the hospital, her leg still hurt a little, but it was mainly healed.  
  
"I don't know. We have all of the pieces to the puzzle, if only they would fit together," said Michiru.  
  
"Three strange Senshi, a missing six princesses, two princes, a shadow army. Hmmmm," said Haruka.  
  
"If only we were all together again. Pluto would know. I know that she would," said Michiru. Haruka sighed.  
  
"She's not here and we have to cope," said Haruka.  
  
"If only we had something to take out minds off of all of this," said Michiru. Haruka brightened up a shade.  
  
"I bought you some concert tickets! It's not the stuff you listen to, more my thing, but it's a new band and the tickets came cheap and they're playing this afternoon," said Haruka.  
  
"Who is it, Haru-chan?" asked Michiru.  
  
"They're called 'The Three Lights'."   
  
  
"Rei, I just thought of something," said Ami worriedly.  
  
"What?" asked Rei.  
  
"They are only keeping me alive because they think that I am a princess. They will not keep you alive for very long," said Ami. Rei's face dropped. "I'm sorry, Rei, I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"No, no it's the truth, Shade said something about it," said Rei, "But I refuse to die without a fight!"  
  
"Don't worry, don't worry, I'll think of something."  
  
  
"I kind of feel bad for them, master," said Shadow. They were watching Ami and Rei, through the wall, using their dark powers.  
  
"Why?" asked Murk. Shadow didn't notice the evil glare on his face.  
  
"Well, you'll be going in to kill Mars any minute and she seems to be Ami's friend," said Shadow.  
  
"So?" said Murk. "And its Infinity."  
  
"Ithinkmaybeyoushouldn'tkillher," Shadow blurted out.  
  
"You aren't growing soft on me, are you Shadow?" Murk fished around in his pocket and came up with a black ring. "This, Shadow, is something I thought I'd never have to do, but you are growing soft, so I see I must." He roughly shoved the ring onto Shadow's finger before he could even react. Shadow bent over in a coughing fit, as though he had just breathed in poison gas, but as he lifted his head his eyes glowed evilly.  
  
"You are right, master, I am a fool at times. Forgive me. Shall I kill her now?" asked Shadow with a grin.  
  
"No, this one's mine. She's a feisty one. It'll be fun to watch her squirm," said Murk.  
  
"Fine, but the next one's mine," said Shadow.  
  
"Infinity's still free; I have her crystal, so you can kill her. It isn't any good without Kakyuu and Eternity, any how," said Murk.  
  
"Nah. She's got a great bod and she's smart unlike most of the idiots on this planet. Then again, Rei's looks beat Ami's, but is she as smart?" said Shadow, scratching his head.  
  
"You think that she should be allowed to live? Give the word, Shadow, and it shall be done," said Murk. "You still have not chosen a lady to help you rule this planet when I am through with it."  
  
"I still stand by Ami, she is obviously one of the smartest people on in this dumb world. It is good to have intelligence equal to my own," said Shadow.  
  
"Infinity, my boy, her name is Infinity. Though I daresay it would be proper to give her a new name. Black Lady was taken by Chibiusa, that was one of my favorites. Chibiusa had such promise. Oh well, Nemesis is not our planet and we cannot have them working against us, too," said Murk.  
  
"How about Dark Lady?" said Shadow. "Or it could be Shadow Lady, or Shadow's Lady, because she will be all mine."  
  
"I have no doubt in you my boy, none at all," said Murk as he slapped Shadow on the back.  
  
"Why would you, Master?" Shadow said. As an afterthought, he added, "And her name shall be Shadow's Lady, because she will be all mine, I guarantee that."  
  
  
"These croissants a great!" said Chibiusa shoving about three in her mouth. Makoto and Minako smiled.  
  
"Glad you like 'em," smiled Makoto. Chibiusa finished the croissants and licked her fingers.  
  
"Now, Usa, could you tell me what you were talking about this morning?" asked Minako.   
  
"Hmm...well, first I was talking about Mamo and then I was thinking about Elios so I started to talk about him too. And then there's this boy in my art class, he is soooo dreamy!" said Chibiusa.  
  
"I think she means what you talked about when you were Sun," said Makoto with a smile.  
  
"Sun...Sun...Sun," mumbled Chibiusa. Her face scrunched up as she thought. "Oh yes, that! Well, it was kind of weird. I remember when I was talking I knew exactly what I meant, but now I haven't the slightest."  
  
"You've got to try and remember, Usa! There is a reason this has all happened! You growing up, Usagi turning evil, Ami disappearing, the Sailor Starlights. Ami tried to tell us about it! We've got to crack the code, we're the only people left!" said Minako. Diana meowed, as if to whine.   
  
"There are the cats, too," said Makoto with a smile.   
  
"Okay, what have we got?" said Minako. They began talking over the various clues and components in the mystery. Everyone except for Luna. She was deep in thought. She almost had it, almost, but not quite and if some one didn't figure it out soon, all would be lost.  
  
  
"The Three Lights, it sounds so beautiful," said Michiru. "What kind of music will they be playing? Mozart? Beatoven? Bach?" Anime sweat drop from Haruka.  
  
"Their own," said Haruka.  
  
"Oh? What do they play? Violin? Clarinet? Flute?"   
  
"Guitar, drums, I dunno."  
  
"Oh! Its a rock band!" Michiru laughed at her own stupidity. "Sorry, Haru-chan," she said ruffling her hair.  
  
"Its okay," Haruka said as she glanced at her watch. "Hmmm....concert's at two. That gives us three and a half hours to figure out what's going on and we can beat the evil by dinner time."  
  
"If only it were that simple, Haru, if only it were that simple."  
  
  
Shadow strode confidently into Rei and Ami's room. Ami gave a little gasp of surprise from where she sat on her bed, Rei just sat, stony faced, on her bed.  
  
Shadow immediately sat down next to Ami. He put his arm around her and began to kiss her. She might not have pulled away even if Shadow hadn't been pressing her body into his with her hand; Shadow may have been bad at some things (like picking whether he was evil or not) but boy, could he kiss.  
  
As soon as Shadow had Ami distracted, Murk came in for Rei. This time it was Rei's turn to let out a gasp. Mamoru was evil?? 'It can't really be Mamo. He's not evil. Not him too!'  
  
"Mamo doesn't exist any longer, Rei. He's gone. Don't plan on seeing him again. Or any one else, for that matter. Take a good look around, this is the last place you're ever going to see," said Murk.  
  
"Oh is it? Mars Crystal Power! Make UP!" shouted Rei. "I am Super Sailor Mars! How dare you do this to me and my friend! Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
Murk laughed and sucked up all of the fire with his hand. "Can't you do any better?"  
  
"Like hell I can!" shouted Mars. An amazing thing happened. A bow and arrow seemingly made out of fire appeared in front of Mars. "Mars Eternal Make UP!" After a long and lovely transformation, there stood Eternal Sailor Mars, complete with delicate wings. "You were saying?" she said pointing the arrow at Murk. He just laughed.  
  
"You still think you can hurt me?" said Murk.  
  
"I wouldn't waste my time!" said Mars. She shot a hole in the wall with her arrow. "Let's go Ami," she said, but it was too late. The kisses from Shadow had made Ami totally his; there was nothing any one could do now. Tears clouded over Mars's eyes and she jumped out of the building, hovering gracefully about six inches above the ground. "I'll get you Murk! Shadow too! And I'll get Shade and Chibisha! Its one thing for you to be evil, but to spread it to innocent people, why have you done this!?"   
  
As Eternal Sailor Mars disappeared into the distance, Murk chuckled. "Feisty one, eh?"  
  
"Yes, master," said Shadow with a smile.  
  
"What do you propose we now?" asked Murk. "Well, you can take care of the girl," he answered himself as he walked out. Shadow shrugged and stood.  
  
"Follow me," said Shadow. Ami responded with a vacant look, a look so honest and trusting and-well-vacant it could have made you cry to look at it. She stood and followed her once beloved out of the room.  
  
  
Eternal Sailor Mars rushed in on Minako, Makoto, and Small Lady.  
  
"Mars?" cried Minako.  
  
"Eternal Sailor Mars!" exclaimed Makoto. Eternal Sailor Mars nodded.  
  
"What the he-what happened?" asked Minako.  
  
"I really don't have time to explain. They've got-they've got Ami under their power. They think that she is a princess or something from the Shadow Millennium. Infinity, that's it. Look guys, we've got to find out what's going on and quick! Who knows what they'll do to Ami!" said Eternal Sailor Mars.  
  
"Right, but where do we start?" said Makoto.  
  
"I don't know, I don't know!" said Eternal Sailor Mars shaking her head. "You have got to go see the other scouts, Uranus and Neptune. I am going to try and see what I can do about Ami." The others nodded.  
  
"Lets get going!" said Minako.  
  
"Right," every one said, including the cats. They all rushed as fast as they could to the outer scout's house, or in the case of Mars find Ami, but could they make it in time?  
  
  
"Its getting closer to lunch, and we are no closer to even denting the mystery," said Haruka sighing.  
  
"We'll do it, I know we can!" said Michiru. Suddenly three hot sweaty people and three hot sweaty cats burst in.  
  
"What the-"  
  
"No time, Haruka. We have GOT to figure this out!" said Minako.  
  
"Fine, but we're going to a concert this afternoon, so you can't stay long," said Haruka. Michiru nodded.  
  
"Okay!" said Makoto taking a seat, "What have we got?"  
  
They began to talk over everything; from Pluto's disappearance to Ami's. Suddenly Luna's voice broke through the din.  
  
"Haruka, what are you seeing this afternoon?" asked Luna. The Senshi looked at her funny. Anime sweat drops came to all of them.  
  
"What does that have to do with?" asked Haruka suspiciously.  
  
"The Three Lights," said Michiru at the same time.  
  
"Thats it! Are they a new band? How long have they been around?" asked Luna, getting very excited.   
  
"They're very new, I just heard of them yesterday. Why?" asked Haruka.  
  
"Starlights, Three Lights?"  
  
  
"Hmmm...Ami...what to give you to wear," mumbled Shadow, looking Ami up and down critically.  
  
Ami stood there, vacant. She was in a trance, she would do whatever Shadow desired.  
  
"How about this?" Shadow snapped his fingers, and Ami was wearing a long black dress with long sleeves. "Blech! What say we try something else!?" He snapped his fingers and Ami was wearing a short semi-transparent dress. Underneath you could see a black bikini like getup (think Amazon Quartet). "Wonderful! Now to take you out of this trance!" He clapped his hands in front of Ami and she awoke with a jolt.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked sleepily.   
  
"Your friends abandoned you! They left you in the hospital all alone last night and you would have died if it hadn't been for me!" said Shadow.  
  
"That's not what happened!" said Ami. Shadow sighed. Ami was to smart. He was going to have to rewrite her memory. Again.  
  
"Last night every one was over your house and Eternity-I mean-er Minako stabbed you! Mamoru, me, Usagi, and Hotaru came to your rescue and we brought you here, with us." Ami still didn't believe.  
  
"But Usagi and Hotaru are bad," she said.  
  
"No, its every one else that's bad, my Ami," said Shadow. Unfortunately for Ami, Shadow had the power to manipulate people's minds.  
  
"Your right! I should have seen it before!" cried Ami. She fell into his arms. Shadow had to keep himself from grinning; she was so pathetic and helpless.  
  
"Its okay, don't worry, I'm here and I'm not going to let them get you!" said Shadow, stroking Ami's back. He gazed at her. "Ami, let down you're hair, it's so long and beautiful." His fingers ran up her back and to her hair. As he undid it, it fell down by her feet. Shadow smiled. So did Ami, for a moment, then she rested her head on Shadow's chest.  
  
"Oh, Kumori, I'm so scared!" said Ami sobbing into his dark shirt.  
  
"Why, baby? I'm here and nothing's going to happen, I promise!" said Shadow. 'Boy, this being the great boyfriend is too easy. Hehe, these humans, they are so blinded by love. I would never ever be stupid enough to love any one or anybody.'   
  
Ami turned her head up to look at Shadow. "Do you love me?"  
  
Shadow's stomach did a flip-flop. He did love Ami, or now Infinity, and he knew it, even when he was lying to himself. He loved her more than anything, but to admit it, and open himself up, he wasn't sure if he was strong enough. He had rejected love when he chose to serve under Shade. Deep down he knew Shade was wrong, that he was wrong, but to admit it, and openly love some one-  
  
"Kumori?" Shadow gazed into Ami's eyes and leaned over and kissed her. He pulled back and whispered,  
  
"We are playing a game, Ami, a game with darkness and shadows," whispered Shadow. "And in this game, there is a girl and a boy. The girl is very, very good, and the boy, on the contrary, dark and evil. The boy and girl are you and me, Ami, and it is against the rules to love."  
  
"But I-" began Ami. 'Something is wrong, this is so confusing. I don't get it, Kumori!'  
  
"Shadow-I mean, Kumori!" called a voice.  
  
"Thats-er-Usagi, lets go see her!" said Shadow.  
  
'She called him-called him Shadow. Something is wrong!' thought Ami. Aloud she said, "Kumori, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all!" said Shadow. "Why don't we go see Usagi?" Ami nodded. Whatever Shadow said, Ami believed, had to believe. Not just because he had amazing powers, but because in a world of shadows and confusion, you've got to have some one to cling to.  
  
  
"Luna, you might be onto something!" said Artemis.  
  
"Haruka, do you have any extra tickets?" asked Makoto.  
  
"We've got to get into this concert!" said Minako.  
  
"Um...lemme see...one sec," said Haruka. She walked to the phone and dialed a string of numbers. "Yeah.....hi....I need some concert tickets......no I don't want to see Fiery Sushi....I'm looking for a band called the Three Lights......Three tickets left?......Third row center?" Haruka took out a credit card and read off a string of numbers. "Okay....thanks....bye."  
  
"So we got the tickets?" asked Minako excitedly. Haruka nodded.  
  
"Damn good ones, at that."  
  
"How much money do we own you?" asked Makoto as she reached into her pocket. Haruka shook her head.  
  
"Nothing."   
  
"Thanks!" said Makoto and Minako at the same time.   
  
Chibiusa's stomach let out a loud rumble. "Whoops," she laughed. The others smiled at her. "I'm hungry. Can I have something to eat?" She looked to Michiru and Haruka.  
  
"Sure, I was just about to make lunch anyway," said Michiru smiling. Makoto jumped up.  
  
"I'll help!" Minako laughed.  
  
"I'd help if I thought I'd do any good," said Minako.   
  
"Its okay," said Michiru. She went to the cupboards and started pulling stuff out. Makoto went to the fridge.  
  
"There's no milk!" said Makoto.  
  
"That I can do!" said Minako. "Me and Usa will go to the store!"  
  
"I'll drive you," said Haruka.   
  
"Bye!"  
  
Michiru and Makoto worked in silence. They were preparing a lavish feast when Eternal Sailor Mars barged in, bleeding from all over.  
  
"Eternal Sailor Mars!" cried Makoto. Eternal Sailor Mars crumpled into a chair.  
  
"What happened!?" cried Michiru.   
  
"They've, they've got Ami on their side. They've got part of the Primary Crystal and the Moon and Mercury crystal. Eternity and Kakyuu are next. Help Minako. Keep her away. And above all keep-keep-"  
  
"Keep what?" said Makoto, crying, but it was too late, Eternal Sailor Mars was far away, another time, another place.  
  
"Destiny! Destiny!" came a voice. It sounded very similar to Ami's.  
"What?" said Destiny.  
"It's so good to have you here! I've missed you! I'm glad you're awake!" said the voice. A figure appeared next to Destiny. Suddenly they were in a throne room with eight magnificent thrones. On a throne with red jewels and cushions sat a tall girl with long red hair. Next to Destiny stood a tall girl with blue braids. She suddenly realized where she was.  
"The thrown room of Ai!" she exclaimed. Infinity, the one with the blue hair, smiled warmly and threw her arms around Destiny.  
"You didn't remember Ai?" exclaimed the one in the red. Destiny shook her head.  
"I do now, but why are we here, Kakyuu?" asked Destiny.  
"We are being reawakened! Queen Serenity has sent for us from the past to help the future! She says that without us there is no hope!" said Kakyuu.  
"The crystal from the far past shall meet with the crystal from the far future accompanied by the present shall over come all," said Destiny, remembering a prophecy from the temple of Ai.  
Infinity nodded. "The others aren't here yet, they haven't been awaked. Ami was, but now Shadow has been called to his master and with him goes me. I will not be here for long, another ten minutes maybe."  
"Why?" asked Destiny.  
"He has my future self under his power, he always was so sure of himself. He was very powerful, I can't believe that he-that he-" Infinity started to cry.  
"Come, come, sister, the higher shadow has him, higher than Shade even. He can be made to be pure once more."  
"I know, I know, but it kills me to see him like this," said Infinity. Destiny patted her on the back and gave her a comforting hug.  
"Its going to be all right, its got to be."  
It was too late for Infinity, Ami was lost in a world of shadow and darkness.   
  
  
"Oh Ku-chan," whispered Ami as Shadow led her into the dining room.  
  
"What?" asked Shadow, a little frustrated.  
  
"It's all so confusing-I just, I just don't understand!" she said. Shadow patted her head.  
  
"Its okay," he whispered. "Now shush!" They had reached the dining room. Chair's were overturned, blood stained the floor. Eternal Sailor Mars stood in the corner, a bloody heap.   
  
"Ami! Ami, tell them to stop!" cried Eternal Sailor Mars, but shadows blocked Ami's senses. All she heard was "I'll get you, you little traitor!"  
  
"I am not a traitor!" Ami cried.  
  
"I know you aren't, please help me!" cried Mars, coughing up blood. Ami heard, "You did this to me, I will get you, and Kumori, too!"  
  
"No you won't! You will never beat us! You are evil, Ku-chan said so!" cried Ami.  
  
"Oh really?" snarled Mars, these being her real words. She rose slowly and painfully and walked slowly out. She turned when she got to the door. "Nice outfit, slut." She stalked out.  
  
"We've got to help her!" cried Ami as she rushed after her.  
  
"I think not!" said Murk as he, Shade, and Chibisha stepped in front of her.  
  
"But-" began Ami.  
  
"He's right, Ami. They are evil. Did you here what she said?" said Shadow. Ami nodded.   
  
"I suppose that you're right, but still, she was my friend," said Ami. Tears hovered over her eyes. She was alone, forgotten, surrounded by shadows of people she once new and loved. 'I'm so scared.'   
  
"Its okay, baby," Shadow said. He rapped a protective arm around her, as if to protect her from the shadow family. "Lets eat lunch, I'm sure you'll feel a lot better." Ami nodded and they all sat around the table. Ami ate tentatively as the others talked.  
  
"As soon as we are finished with this planet, it will be under your control, Shadow," said Murk. "The plans have been finalized with Master."  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Ami, food practically flying out of her mouth. Chibisha laughed.  
  
"Great manners, Ami-chan," she said in a mocking voice. Shadow slapped her across the face.  
  
"Don't you ever ever ever talk to Ami like that! You hear?" She nodded. Shadow pulled Ami closer to him, again trying to protect her from this madness. "Someday she shall be queen of this planet, Queen! I should not like you to have to answer to her if you chose to stay here!"  
  
"You wanna make something of it?" snarled Chibisha. She stood and dark sparks bled out of her fingers.   
  
"Yeah, you are not going to treat Ami that way!" said Shadow pushing Ami away and standing. Shadows bled out from him all over, like he was a human smoke machine.  
  
"Death Shadow Choke!" cried Chibisha. A dark cloud was shot at Shadow, but it fortunately missed.  
  
"Nice try, brat!" laughed Shadow. "Full Shadow Come DOWN!" Chibisha fell to the ground, but arose, eyes glowing.   
  
"Dark Shade Evermore Death!" yelled Chibisha. Ami knew that this one would hit Shadow if she did not stop it. She charged between them and was hit with the full blast of two attacks-Shadow had counter attacked.  
  
"Princesses of Love, help me now! Eternity, Destiny, Tranquillity, Serendipity and Kakyuu! Prince Shinja! Travelers from afar, Starlights! From the far future I call you, Cosmos and Sun!" She shook violently and fell to the ground. Suddenly about a dozen people appeared around her. All of the afore mentioned, except Cosmos. All were in civilian form.   
  
"Yellow Crystal Power!" Formerly know as Sailor V, Super Sailor Eternity was tall with hair like Kakyuu's and Infinity, only twisted rather than ponytails or braids.  
  
"Eternal Purple! Make UP!" The lovely Eternal Sailor Mars, now Eternal Sailor Destiny, with long light purple hair down to her feet and purple fuku like Kakyuu's.   
  
"Green Crystal Power!" The guardian of the sea, Neptune, became Super Sailor Tranquillity. Long wavy green hair like the sea itself, and matching lovely fuku.  
  
"Pink Crystal Power!" Super Sailor Jupiter with shorter curly pink hair in a ponytail, of course, is known as Super Sailor Serendipity. She was lovely in her light pink fuku.  
  
"Orange Knight Power!" Super Sailor Uranus became Orange Knight, in a deep orange tuxedo.  
  
"Maker Power, Make UP!"  
  
"Healer Power, Make UP!"  
  
"Fighter Power, Make UP!"  
  
"We are the Sailor Scouts of the past and present! In the name of love and justice throughout time and space, we shall punish you, Shade, Murk, Chibisha, and Shadow!" said Super Sailor Eternity.  
  
"I'd like to see you try!" said Shadow.  
  
"First I am going to finish off the smart brat!" said Chibisha. Suddenly her Glaive came to her open hand. She stabbed Ami through the stomach.  
  
"No!" cried Shadow as he rushed to Ami. Ami was transforming, yet again. She was wearing a long blue princess dress like Kakyuu's. Her long hair was down and spread out all around her. Shadow lifted Infinity's head onto his lap. As he did so, he transformed, but no one noticed, least of all him. "Oh, my Infinity, my princess, how could I let them do this too you?"  
  
"Do what?" she whispered weakly. She looked down at her stomach. "I'm bleeding." Prince Shadow looked around. The house had transformed, they were in the shadow dimension. Unlimited darkness and shadows penetrated every crack and corner.  
  
"There's no phone to call an ambulance this time, my sweet," he whispered. He hugged Infinity, as if hugging her would keep her alive. "Is there anything I can do?" Tears flowed freely down his face.  
  
"Don't cry, my prince, never ever cry," said Infinity, though she was crying too.  
  
"Why you little bitch!" cried Eternal Sailor Destiny. "Drop dead and rot! Purple Illumination!"  
  
Chibisha was not expecting an attack of such proportions. She was thrown back into the wall, but had time to cover Eternal Sailor Destiny in black shadows. Destiny screamed. Chibisha laughed as she slumped to the floor and lay still. Half a moment later Destiny joined her in death.   
  
A battle ensued, fiercer than any ever fought, fiercer than any that would be fought. All the Senshi had a sudden realization-they might not come out of this alive.  



	4. The Shadow Game is a Deadly One

Chapter 4  
The Shadow Game is a Deadly One  
  
The toll the battle had taken could be seen everywhere. The Starlights lay fallen at Kakyuu's feet, trying to protect their princess until the very end. Kakyuu stood shaking, wounded in her arm, it seemed to hang from her torso by a single thread. The Orange Knight and Super Sailor Tranquility lay dying together, holding hands with a weakening grasp. Serendipity and Eternity leaned on each other, trying to remain standing. Infinity lay in her knight's arms, as her last breaths slowly escaped her.  
  
The shadow family lay dead. Chibisha's dress had faded slowly into her Princess Saturn gown. Shade and Murk had slowly gone back to being Serenity and Endymion. They lay on the floor entwined with each other. They had died in each other's arms, begging the Senshi for mercy. Mercy, that if given, could tear the whole galaxy apart.  
  
But still, the shadow would not be beat. He loomed above the dead and dying. It was Eternity who first noticed it, and began attacking.  
  
"Gilded Yellow Shaft, SHATTER!" It tore through the shadow, doing little harm. A tear ran down Eternity's cheek. "Its impossible-" she began to say, but was cut off by,  
  
"Pink Dust DESTROY!"  
  
"Red Eternal Bliss!"  
  
"Shading Magnification!"  
  
Weakly, "Orange Enfold!"   
  
Weaker still, "Blinding Green Blaze!"  
  
And then, barely audible, "Crystal Blue Saturation!"  
  
And then, the shadow laughed. And all knew that it was impossible. And all knew that they would die fighting. And so they fought.  
  
The attacks rang out everywhere; everyone was filled with a new invigoration to fight this ancient evil, to avenge the lost, to save the living. One by one they fell, if not dead, then close enough to it. Only the young Usa, forgotten in the fight, remained standing, or huddled in a ball, rather.  
  
"I have ripped through the galaxy, tormented it, attacked it, wounded it. And now, with this final blow, I kill it!" cried the ultimate shadow. It readied its most powerful attack at Chibiusa. One that nothing, once hit with it, could avoid a long, and painful, death. She foresaw it, and managed some how, with incredible luck, it miss it and delay the shadow long enough to shout,  
  
"Taiyou Crystal! I must transform! Help me become the ultimate Senshi of the future! I must become Sailor Sun!"  
  
A few seconds later and there she stood, Sailor Sun. The daughter of the galaxy. "I am sailor Sun! The ultimate champion of our Galaxy! Darkening shadow, I will undo your dark deeds and triumph over evil! And incase you forgot, that means you!"  
  
Chibiusa was completely changed. She was tall and elegant. Her once pink hair was now a white-yellow, as opposed to the last time when she transformed, and it had turned silver. Her fuku was like Sailor Cosmos's, only with a slight yellow tint. Her eyes were bright yellow as well, and she held a staff with a glittering yellow orb at the end. On her forehead was a sun shape.  
  
"Don't make me make you're death more painful than I intended!"  
  
Sailor Sun laughed. "I should be saying the same to you."   
  
And the final battle ensued.   
  
"Solar Flare!"  
  
"Masking Shade!"  
  
"Solaris Sun Dial, Sever!"  
  
"Murky Shadow Game!"  
  
"Golden Ray!"  
  
"Oh come now, little girl, why don't you quit while you are ahead? You know that you cannot win! You will surely die, either way, though I daresay if you give in right now I'll make it short and painless."  
  
"Oh, come now, don't make me laugh!"  
  
It was nearing the end. Sun was half hoping that she had indeed given in, but she knew that fighting till the end was the right thing. She had managed to put a good sized dent in the shadow, though she knew it was not enough. If only there were other Senshi here to help here. As she looked around at the bodies of her dead companions, she knew she was on her own.   
  
"We will always be with you," a shimmering vision of Ami, or Infinity, or Mercury.  
  
"We will never truly leave," whispered Makoto.  
  
"We are with you forever," said Minako.  
  
"Because we will be friends forever," whispered Hotaru.   
  
"We are bound together by our experiences," said Haruka.  
  
"And our common goal, saving this world," said Michiru.   
  
"Chibi-chan, never give up hope!" said Setsuna. The shadow had apparently reached her, even at the gates of time.  
  
"Usagi, my lovely daughter, you will never ever be alone," whispered Mamoru.  
  
"We will always love you," whispered Usagi, and all were gone.  
  
"Wait!" she called. "Mamo! If you're dead, then that means I'm never born, which means-" She looked down at her hand, which was shimmering, and close to disappearing.   
  
"Hah!" laughed the shadow.   
  
"Before I die, I vow to destroy you!" even as she uttered these words, she knew it was impossible for her to be it.  
  
Suddenly, a tall elegant figure stood beside her.  
  
"Cosmos?" she gasped, taking a step back. The figure nodded. "What are we going to do?"   
  
"There is little time to talk, my daughter," she whispered, "So I shall explain as quickly as I can. There was a time before crystal Tokyo, where you come from when you are Chibiusa, though as Sun you are my daughter, when the world was frozen over in crystal. This was caused by your final attack, Delayed Crystal Encase. It has incredible power. Even I am not yet sure what it does. I know it has something to do with Crystal Tokyo. In my future, Crystal Tokyo is far in the past, and there is another Millennium, where the princesses of love rule. The Rainbow Millennium."  
  
"Rainbow Millennium?" gasped Sun. Cosmos nodded.   
  
"I cannot explain now, but I think you will soon see for yourself the majestic beauty of it," said Cosmos. Sun nodded shakily. "I must now, for I too am fading. For there is another thing about my future, the shadow still looms. I am what would be described as deceased there, and so are you. You must act fast. Use this." She handed her staff to her daughter, and took her daughter's old staff, which disappeared as Cosmos touched it. "Good-bye," she whispered, and faded away.  
  
"Okay!" said Sun to the shadow, who had been trying to attack during the who conversation, but Cosmos's power had kept it away, "Here we go!"  
  
The shadow cackled as Sun held out the scepter shakily.   
  
"Delayed Crystal Envelop!" The shadow's laugher abruptly stopped. It turned into a bone-rattling scream. A scream of pain, sorrow, evil over thousands of years, spread across the sands of time. An ancient scream. A scream of something that did not what to be annihilated. A scream of something, that was.  
  
Sun was not yet done. Anther attack, or power, if you rather, came to her. She was weak, but she had to do this one last thing.   
  
"Sands of time, rewrite!"  
  
  
"Mother! How could you not wake me up!!" cried Usagi, running out the door. "Erg.....I don't even have a lunch!" She ran down the streets of Tokyo, her bag flying out behind her.   
  
Makoto had just stepped out of her door when Usagi whipped by. "Hey! Wait up!"  
  
"Not time! Not time! Gotta run! You should too! If I'm late, and you are standing there, that makes you late, too!" cried Usagi. Makoto glanced at her watch.  
  
"For once you're right Usagi, lets go!"  
  
On their way, they passed that temple priestess, what was her name again? Usagi struggled to remember, but decided running was more important. She couldn't be late again! And not for some priestess who liked her ravens more than people!  
  
She and Makoto almost flattened a blonde girl with a red bow and a cat with a funny bald spot on his head. They were also rushing, but in the opposite direction. Every one had to get to school on time.   
  
"Sorry!" Usagi gasped, and they kept on running towards the school. Another ten minutes and they would be late. She bumped into someone.  
  
"Watch it meatball-head!" cried that annoying Mamoru who was always calling Usagi names.   
  
"I don't have time Mamoru!" said Usagi. She secretly loved Mamoru, and he secretly loved her, but nothing could bring those two together! If only they had something in common...*koff, koff* like protecting the world*koff*  
  
As they ran across the street, they saw that really brainy sixteen year old who should have been in their class, but had escalated on up to college. She was riding in a dark car next to her dark haired fiancée. They wouldn't be getting married until both were out of college.  
  
Usagi wondered how some one could be so smart, and she figured that she just didn't have any distractions in her life, which was not far from the truth.   
  
Usagi paused to wave to that nice girl Hotaru. She was with who Usagi assumed must have been her mother, a tall tan lady with beautiful, long green hair.   
  
They passed a coffee shop, and Usagi noticed a couple near the window. She had often admired them. That beautiful green haired woman, and her handsome boyfriend. Or at least Usagi thought it was a boy...  
  
As they turned the corner, the school came into sight, and both were happy, because they were still about two minutes early.   
  
"See ya, Makoto!" said Usagi upon parting with her friend. They had different classes.  
  
"Okay every one, pencils out!" said the teacher as Usagi walked in. "Pop-quiz!"  
  
Usagi looked around for some one to turn to, and suddenly felt very alone.  



	5. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Less than a year later, the Senshi once more had to be awakened, only to be encased in crystal, to await the dawning of a new era.  
  
What had caused the world's sudden encasement in crystal? Sailor Sun's delayed crystal envelopment. She had timed it nearly perfectly. The Senshi would be awakened, and all would be fine. They would reign once more, and once more it would be a Utopia.   
  
And, years later, long after the original Senshi had died, a cute little girl was born to Neo, Neo, Neo, etc, etc, Queen Serenity. Her silver white hair was always put in heart shaped odangos and she had small sun mark printed on her forehead, unlike the moon shape on the rest of the moon family.  
  
It was the beginning of a new era, the era the great Cosmos had spoken about to her daughter, Sun. The Rainbow Millennium.  



	6. Small Author's Note!

So, how'd ya like it? Please please PLEASE review!!!!! Arigatou!  



End file.
